


对父子奸

by LoongYuci



Category: Jaydick - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 慎入
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoongYuci/pseuds/LoongYuci
Summary: 报复一个控制狂最好的办法，大概就是让他亲眼看到最疼爱的那个儿子被凌辱自己却无能为力——尤其此事还是由他亏欠最多的那个儿子所为。





	对父子奸

**Author's Note:**

> 想了想，还是放上吧_(:з」∠)_  
> 是我的第一篇21，那时刚入坑，对人物的理解还不是很到位，所以额  
> 总之慎入  
> 还有请不要吐槽题目= =我真的不会起名

“……哥谭四大贩毒集团二把手当夜惨遭斩首，头颅次日在哥谭市警察局门口发现，戈登局长目前并未就此事发表声明……”  
记者维姬的声音戛然而止，蝙蝠侠按下了中止播放的按钮，蝙蝠电脑上的画面就定格在那个装满头颅并被打满马赛克的旅行包上。  
“他干的，”蝙蝠侠相当平静地说出警方都未能掌握的信息，“红头罩。”  
“他上次谋杀小丑未遂、在爆炸中失踪我就判断他不仅没死而且只会更加疯狂，果然。”曾经的三代罗宾、现在的红罗宾看似漫不经意地提起，他在操作自己的笔记本，双手在键盘上飞速地敲击，却是在以屏幕作镜子看着身后夜翼的反应。  
初代罗宾、蝙蝠侠第一个养子、现在布鲁德海文的守护者夜翼，并肩站在蝙蝠侠的身边和他一起抱臂看着蝙蝠电脑屏幕上的画面，一向聒噪的他现在反常地沉默。蝙蝠侠并没有表现出对他的这种反常地关注，走过去和红罗宾一起追踪锁定他们搜集到的可能是红头罩藏身地的地方。红罗宾也没有像以往那样“忧心忡忡”地关注他大哥任何一处不寻常的细节，最像蝙蝠侠的这个少年同蝙蝠侠一样明白夜翼不可能真的管得住他的嘴，他肯定会开口说话的。  
果然——“为什么不能同他好好谈谈呢？”  
夜翼垂下双臂，转过身来看着自己的导师和后辈。蝙蝠侠的注意力仍在红罗宾的神奇笔记本上，但对他的问询给出了一句回应：“他不是你，迪克。”  
“可他……他和我一样也曾是你的罗宾啊。”  
“他选择了背叛。”说出这句话时，蝙蝠侠并没有什么情绪波动。  
“他是放弃了罗宾的身份……可我和提姆也……不当罗宾之后，我和提姆依旧是你的盟友。”  
“他杀人了。”  
夜翼抿唇，他知道这是他的导师的底线，是蝙蝠侠对每个罗宾都反复强调的一点，而红头罩选择了无视，那么，他就不再是他们中的一员了。尽管如此，夜翼还是试图再说些什么，他想了想，又提出了一点：“但，红头罩确实有效地控制了哥谭的地下势力。他出现之后犯罪率的确大大下降，布鲁斯，这一点，你也是知道的。”  
这是事实，蝙蝠侠并没有给予否认。夜翼觉得有门，他在键盘上也敲了几下，蝙蝠电脑上原本血腥恐怖的装满头颅的旅行包就被一个孩子生机勃勃的笑脸代替。  
——穿着从初代罗宾那里留下的有些可笑的黄绿制服，和蝙蝠侠一起穿梭在哥谭的夜空，尽自己所能地守护着这座黑暗的城市。  
那是他当年的样子。人们都知道那个突然出现就敢对哥谭地下势力下手的红头罩，却只有出现在这个蝙蝠洞里的几个人还记得他曾是同他们一起打击犯罪的少年。  
杰森 托德。红头罩的真名，被布鲁斯 韦恩带回这个家时所签在文件上的名字，蝙蝠侠第二个养子，第二代罗宾，夜翼的后辈。  
蝙蝠侠没有离开红罗宾身边，他一扬手，蝙蝠电脑就关闭了，变成漆黑的屏幕上只映出夜翼稍带期许的表情。“二代罗宾已经死了。”  
被小丑所杀。被用撬棍打碎了身上的每一块骨头。然后被炸死在远离家乡的陌生的土地上。蝙蝠侠只来得及挖出他血肉模糊的尸体。  
“可他回来了！”  
被所有人认定为死亡的二代罗宾，死了几年后突然又出现了。那真是他，不是什么克隆体或山寨货，就是他。杰森 陶德又活生生地回到了哥谭，但却似乎变成了另一个人，他说自己是红头罩，他开枪杀人，他同蝙蝠侠对抗。  
“他泡了拉撒路池子。迪克，你见过雷霄古，你知道那个见鬼的让人死而复生的池子会把泡过它的人变成什么样，他已经不是杰森 陶德了。”蝙蝠侠语气中的冷静，理性地让人害怕。他就是这样一个人，因为一个池子的事便能怀疑死而复生的养子。  
“他是。他是你教出来的，我不相信一个池子就能让他完全丧失本性。我相信他。”夜翼也走到红罗宾那里，却是看着蝙蝠侠。  
“是哦，反正被打个半死后再被穿到长矛上丢在水里的不是你哈。”  
红罗宾像是开玩笑一般说道。然而红头罩出现后做的第一件事，就是找上他，差点杀了他。  
夜翼知道那次袭击让红罗宾到现在还不能正常进食。他碰到过几次这个少年捂着自己被长矛刺穿的伤口痛得弯下身子，但看到他后立刻就像没事一样平静地叙说蝙蝠侠要他收集到的情报，坚强得令人心疼。  
红罗宾也是他的后辈，夜翼知道自己不该再多替红头罩说什么。他把手搭到他肩上，然后对蝙蝠侠说：“我会先找到他谈谈。”  
——言外之意是，先不要对付他。  
“不留下来吃晚饭吗，迪克少爷？”阿尔弗雷德从韦恩宅走下蝙蝠洞，端着餐盘朝夜翼问道。夜翼冲他笑了笑，那个黑蓝的身形很快消失在蝙蝠洞的黑暗中。

还有谁能做到入侵蝙蝠电脑呢？  
“蝙蝠侠，我检测到一个入侵波段。”红罗宾似乎总是在和电脑打交道，他冲黑暗骑士喊道，同时仍在对这个波段做分析。  
“接到蝙蝠电脑上。”  
红罗宾应了一声，飞快地操作了一下，蝙蝠电脑立时亮起。  
——红头罩。  
蝙蝠侠皱起眉头。那个套在脑袋上的又大又红的头盔，是虐杀这个孩子的小丑在掉进化学池毁容而变成疯子前的装束，杰森不知为何要继承它。  
“嘿老蝙蝠。”红头罩轻蔑地打了声招呼。似乎是实时监控的信号，画面上他似乎是在一间简陋的安全屋里，墙上还挂着几把随时取用的武器。红头罩果然了解蝙蝠侠那一套，没有拍摄到窗户，使对方无法从窗外的景色找到他在什么地方。  
“不必费心追踪信号源了，现在全都站到屏幕前，你们能看到我那么我也能看到你们，把手也都放到我能看到的地方，如果我发现你们有什么小动作我就立刻离开，然后炸了这个地方，你们再想找到我就只能等着我再主动联系了，那可不一定是什么时候了。”  
“红头罩，你需要帮助。”  
“哦是是是，需要帮助，”画面上青年耸了下肩，头盔挡住了他的脸，可是话语中的嘲讽足够一览无遗，“就像你跟那个疯子每次说的是吧，需要帮助，然后他哈哈大笑，一边和你周旋一边杀人，你费尽九牛二虎之力把他抓回阿卡姆疯人院，他再跑出来，接着杀人——多么百看不厌的戏码啊。”  
他指的是小丑。他与蝙蝠侠对抗并扬言要杀了他的原因据说有很多，但隐藏得最深的却最显而易见的就是，他怨恨小丑杀害他后，蝙蝠侠没有替他复仇的打算。  
黑暗骑士不想在这个问题上纠缠，他直接问出了他现在最想知道的问题：“夜翼在哪里？”  
“啊你总是最关注他了，他是你最疼爱的boy不是么？”  
“夜翼，在哪里？”蝙蝠侠加重语气又问了一遍。  
能让蝙蝠侠加重语气再问一遍的人哥谭里不超过十个，多数犯人在蝙蝠侠第一遍开口前就吓尿了裤子。然而红头罩，他太了解黑暗骑士这一套了，听到他这么具有威胁性的问话竟然还能愉快地轻笑出声：  
“你看看你教出的人，老蝙蝠，马戏团小子就那么闯到我一个安全屋里留张字条约我哪里哪里几点见，哈哈，完全不想我会袭击他，他没学好你的多疑不是么？我得承认他确实是我这么多年来遇到的最难打的家伙，不过他那周旋用的技巧在我身上没用，别忘了我也跟他学过很久嘛。”  
红头罩伸手把摄像头拨了一下，画面立刻挤入一个惨兮兮的人影。那是夜翼，被捆了个结实，丢在角落。镜头拉近，蝙蝠洞里的人看清了他眼角唇边的淤血伤口；镜头下拉，凯夫拉材质的制服竟也被撕裂出几个口子，苍白的肤色上血痕遍布——他受到了怎样的拷打。  
“迪克！”红罗宾失声叫出夜翼的名字。  
呼唤的声音让画面那边的青年嘴唇颤了下。他咳嗽起来，咳出了好几口血，红头罩托起他的下巴迫使他把余血咽了下去。夜翼更加剧烈地呛咳起来，但他仍在努力地说着什么，声音沙哑地令人听不下去，也细小到几乎无法被设备捕捉到。红罗宾在键盘上敲了几下，夜翼的声音被放大。  
他说，小翅膀，我们回去好吗，我们回家吧。  
他声音这么沙哑，到底是说了几遍。  
红头罩朝向镜头，摘下了他的头盔。头发微微汗湿，凌乱地贴在脸颊边，额前无法痊愈的白发有些扎眼，他冲着镜头、冲着画面这边的人无声地冷笑起来。那不是多么狰狞恐怖的一张脸，红头罩本来也就只是个比夜翼小几岁的青年，有了男性坚毅的线条也没脱净少年的青涩，还能认出当初跟在蝙蝠侠和夜翼身后的稚嫩面容。但是那双眼睛，那双染上了无尽疯狂的眼睛，太过陌生。  
红头罩蹲下来，突然温柔地说了一句，好。  
他轻柔地替夜翼解开身上的绳子，替他擦净嘴角的鲜血，把他抱起来放到一旁的床上。夜翼仍旧意识不清，身子颤抖着，但当红头罩揭下他脸上的多米诺面具后，两方都能看到他的脸上是惊喜。  
“真的吗，小翅膀，我们回去吗？”夜翼嘴唇颤动着，极力想看清楚面前的青年，但肿起的眼角让他睁不开眼睛，视野里模糊一片。  
黑暗骑士突然意识到了红头罩是要做什么，大喝一声：“杰森！”  
夜翼听不清楚经过电子传递的声音与现场声的区别，惊讶地问道：“布鲁斯，布鲁斯来了吗？”  
“是啊，他来了。”红头罩温柔地回答，残忍的微笑只有蝙蝠洞里的人能看到。  
“布鲁斯，布鲁斯！”夜翼开心地叫着蝙蝠侠的真名，丝毫不在意这样会让自己胸口阵阵抽痛，“你看，我把小翅膀带回来了，我做到了唔——”  
红头罩粗鲁地捞过他的脸，堵住了他的嘴，打断了他的话。  
“唔唔小翅膀，”夜翼不知道这是在干嘛，下意识地挣扎着，轻轻捶着压在他身上的青年的胸口，“你变重了……住手啊你不是小孩子了，我们不能玩亲亲游戏了，布鲁斯、布鲁斯还看着呢。”  
红头罩嗤了一声，探手下去，压住夜翼制服下的护裆，使力向下挤压着被它保护着的脆弱的部分，夜翼倒抽了一口气，“小翅膀？！”  
“怎么，姑娘们跟你玩这个的时候，你也当是亲亲游戏吗迪基鸟？”  
红罗宾“啊”了一声，还是个孩子的他后知后觉地也明白了什么。  
“红头罩，别碰夜翼！”黑暗骑士厉声喝道。  
“你最好不要轻举妄动，我说过我会把这个地方炸上天，要赌夜翼还能在这种状态下逃出生天？”红头罩压在夜翼身上看向镜头，目光中是无尽的疯狂。他看到呆立在一边的红罗宾，露着尖牙冷笑道，“下面的情节可不是孩子该看的，老蝙蝠，你不把儿子的眼睛捂住吗？”

凯夫拉材质是什么概念？  
可红头罩从自己腰间抽出一把短匕，只轻轻一划，就轻易在他的制服上割出长长的一道裂口。紧身的剪裁立刻让这道裂口横向扩大，下面暴露的苍白皮肤上就有精彩的瘀伤。意识不清的夜翼攒起力气挣扎，太阳穴挨了精准的一拳，他没有昏过去，但意识陷入了更深的混乱。  
“塔利亚送的，我会用它把你的心从蝙蝠标志下剜出来。”红头罩在镜头前调转了一下这把匕首，锋刃反射出诡异的蓝芒，隔着屏幕映在黑暗骑士的胸口。  
他低头，顺着夜翼前胸制服上的线条把布鲁德海文守护者那已经残破染血的亮蓝的标志整个割了下来丢到地上，这次下手明显重了一些，夜翼皮肤上慢慢渗出血线，夜翼的标志刻到了他的身上。  
刀刃切肤的感觉被金属没有生机的冰冷麻痹，但红头罩伏低身子，舔去流下来的多余的鲜血，温热濡湿却加重了伤口的刺痛。夜翼轻轻唔了几声，想抬起手把身上人推开，但蝙蝠侠看到的只是他的手在床单上蹭了蹭，留下一片血渍。  
“知道吗，我本来是打算这么对付你的，老蝙蝠，刺客联盟训练我学会如何有效摧毁一个男人的自尊与精神，”红头罩这次没有看向镜头，他正含吮着夜翼的乳首，舌头在那比女人的要小得多的粉晕上打转，另一只手毫不客气用指甲搔刮另一侧，“但我又意识到，有什么比得上让一个自大控制狂看着自己最疼爱的养子被男人狠操却又束手无策呢?”  
蝙蝠侠双手已经紧握成拳，他愤怒时声音反而更加低沉：“红头罩，你现在停手并向夜翼好好道歉，然后给我滚到蝙蝠洞的话——”  
夜翼突然痛呼一声，胸口牙印渗血。红头罩这才再看向镜头，回了蝙蝠侠一个血淋淋的冷笑。他用拇指指腹把唇角挂着的鲜血刮下，不用低头看也精准地抹到了夜翼失去血色的唇上。  
“为什么不选择坐到你那舒服宽大的蝙蝠转椅上再叫阿尔弗雷德泡一杯上好的咖啡呢？这可不是你在任何深夜剧场能看到的精彩戏码。”  
“你在羞辱阿尔弗雷德！他会为教导出你这么一个怪物感到羞愧！”  
“不，”红头罩凑近镜头，相当平静地说道，“我是你教出来的。”

红头罩并不打算把精力花在什么前戏上。他在夜翼颈边咬了几口，手敷衍地在夜翼漂亮的腹肌上摸了几把后就直奔主题。夜翼无力地被他翻过身，大部分伤口被加诸自己的体重，挤压在床单上，和着先前背部伤口流出的血。红头罩直起身子拉过摄像头，给了夜翼臀部一个大特写。  
顺着背部曲线急剧收缩的纤韧腰肢并不是被衬出来的不盈一握，再其下凸出的完美弧度是吸引异性目光的利器，受欢迎程度甚至不亚于夜翼那张俊脸，然而现在却被抓在同性手中。红头罩粗暴地揉捏那两瓣臀肉，让它们互相挤压或大大分开，制服遮住了上面留下的淤色指痕。夜翼只能用晃动身体进行挣扎，当然徒劳无功。  
“呵夜翼，当我还只到你胸口你还带着我到处晃时，你觉得我的眼睛真的是在关注你的动作吗？”满含色情意味的语气填在画面中不多的空白里充当画外音。夜翼的身体大大颤栗了一下，不只是因为红头罩又用上了那把短匕。富有技巧地顺着臀缝一划而下，裂开的缺口下极具挑逗的阴影。  
“红罗宾。”像是突然想到了什么有趣的事情，红头罩突然语调轻快地点名，明明是他要老蝙蝠挡住孩子的眼睛的。  
早就被蝙蝠侠要求闭上双眼捂住耳朵转过身子的红罗宾还是听到了画面那头红头罩突然叫他的代号，犹豫着要转过来，被蝙蝠侠喝了一声立刻转了回去。红头罩嘲笑了声，又威胁说如果不让他看就把那里炸上天，蝙蝠侠咬着牙将红罗宾的身子拨了过来。提姆小心翼翼地睁开眼，蝙蝠电脑巨大屏幕上映出的画面不如他想象中血腥，却还是让这个少年吃惊地张大嘴巴。  
——他看到他的前辈、他永远无法企及的第一代罗宾最隐秘的地方被侵犯。  
他看到他的大哥身子痛苦地抽搐，没听到清晰的呼痛声，他条件反射地想分析那是因为倔强地咬住了床单还是已经痛到只剩气音，却只能呆呆地看着男人的手指粗暴地贯穿他大哥的后穴。他大哥大腿根那里床单上的血迹不知是来自那处早先拷打下的伤口还是来自男人用作润滑的血还是，脆弱肉壁被撕裂出的伤口新鲜流下的。  
和蝙蝠侠一起教授他知识训练他身手、比蝙蝠侠更多地给予他支持和鼓励的大哥，正被屈辱地折磨着；施暴的人，偏偏他该叫一声二哥。  
复杂剧烈的情绪让红罗宾一阵目眩，红头罩的声音钻入他耳内，他在对夜翼说：“你被自己的弟弟看光了哦。我敢打赌，这次之后红罗宾一定会对你这个屁股念念不忘的。不只是他，老蝙蝠未来的每一个罗宾——想一下你迟早会被你带出来的每个罗宾压在身下操的场景，是不是让你这个当哥哥的产生了乱伦的兴奋？哦你马上就不用想象了，作为你带出来的第一个罗宾，我既然给予了咱们的后辈启迪，就得身体力行地示范给他们看。”  
残忍的笑声扩散在蝙蝠洞，红头罩终于明确说出了他的意图，一直觉得只是自己多想的红罗宾倒吸一口凉气。无法否认他被红头罩拿捏出来的话语吸引了注意，擅长综合分析的头脑违背他的意志演现了红头罩向他展示的禁忌画面——他还只是个孩子，只有些模糊的概念，只依稀看到每次从布鲁德海文回哥谭就一定会到蝙蝠洞来看他的体贴的大哥、看不到脸上是否还是那副阳光温柔的笑容、趴在他身下抽搐颤栗小声呜咽，仅仅只是这些画面就让他还在青春期的身体可耻地起了反应。  
红罗宾狠狠给了自己一耳光，那边红头罩仿佛是明白般得意地放声大笑。  
他抽出手指，指头上果然带血，大概是因为他直接就捅了两根进去，他无动于衷地把那些脏血直接在夜翼的制服上擦干净。电子设备的画面上展示不清只有幽深的阴影，但在他的角度，他能看到那里痛苦地缩紧肉褶，小股血液还是从穴口吐了出来。血色让红头罩的呼吸粗重起来，欲望的勃起不仅是因为被撩起情欲，还夹杂有疯狂的兴奋：这淋漓的红，他复活后唯一能识别的颜色。  
舌尖舔了舔变得干燥的嘴唇，眼中更甚的疯狂。  
他忍不住又伸手掐了几把，真是极佳的弹性，乖顺地在他的力量下变形，他简直想试试看一口咬下去。  
“好屁股。喂老蝙蝠，你当初收养我是因为我在犯罪之家长大，你觉得不把我收成罗宾就是一大祸害；你后来收养红罗宾，听说是因为那小子罕见的计算机技术与逻辑推理天赋。那迪基鸟呢？你仅仅真的就是因为他跟你一样死了爸妈就抱回了这个马戏团小子？还是说你在他表演空中飞人时就也相中——”  
夜翼突然支起了身子，向后一拳打在了红头罩脸上。  
他用上了积攒起的全部力气，挥拳后便立刻摔回床上，呛出一大口血。然而他现在的全力一拳，在红头罩脸上留下的，只有他自己的血。  
“明明都快晕过去了，也还要维护他吗？”  
“毕竟你是他最疼爱的那个，对嘛。”  
腹下塞了几个软枕，并不是温柔，被扯着头发向后仰起脸，镜头冷冷的反光上面是他变形了的映影。  
——被毫不留情地贯穿的那刻，夜翼竟然还能出声呼痛，声音凄厉嘶哑地仿佛声带也被一起撕裂。

男人之间强迫的情事，难过的不只是承受一方。这边夜翼痛呼一声后趴倒床上倒抽着气，那厢红头罩也吃痛伏在夜翼背上拧紧眉头。之前从未有过其他异物入侵的甬道干涩得不欢迎他，那些鲜血也起不到多少润滑的作用，身下人绞紧的内部让红头罩眼前一阵阵发黑，但他听到了那边响起的红罗宾的尖叫和蝙蝠侠的低咆，报复的快感便瞬间涌了上来。  
他扬起头，看着反光的镜头，眼睛里是血的颜色，笑了起来，嘲讽与得意。  
红头罩并不想给他们上演一场什么香艳的春宫秀，缠绵悱恻几十分钟慢慢品尝灵与肉的融合什么的。这不是做爱，甚至不是交媾，只是施暴。他双手撑在夜翼腰侧，不顾自己也并不舒服就开始狠力撞击他。还没适应男人的灼热撑大内部的青年被粗暴的抽动顶得呛咳起来，压住他施暴的人每动作一次他脸下的床单就被淤血浸湿一次。  
只需要自己追逐快感而不必顾虑身下人，单方面的愉悦很快就到来。初时粗暴的顶动纠扯得自己也痛极，但脆弱的肉壁被撕出的裂口淌出的猩红液体源源不断地提供着润滑，加上他自己欲望也逐渐分泌出了前部的粘液，抽动对他带来的痛楚逐渐转换成摩擦时升腾起的热度。  
红头罩笑起来，疯狂的情绪在胸膛里回荡碰撞。刺耳的笑声冲击着夜翼的耳膜，这不是他记忆里小翅膀的笑声，他记忆里的那个十几岁的少年笑起来阳光开朗又带着他那个年纪无可厚非的嚣张；这刺耳的笑声疯狂得竟然像那个人，一定是因为他的小翅膀临死前只能听到这个声音，被迫带着感染了的疯狂进了坟墓，模模糊糊的事实攥紧了夜翼的心脏。  
红头罩再次扯着夜翼后脑的头发逼他看向镜头看向画面那一边的蝙蝠洞，加快的频率令他的话语也断断续续。舌尖舔着犬牙就像捕食时的野兽，粗重的喘息透出了不亚于饥渴的欲望，他凑近夜翼耳边似是要低语，声音却大到那边红罗宾不需要将它进行放大就能让所有人听清。  
他说，怎么，痛到叫不出声来了吗？只要你哭几声喊几下，说不定老蝙蝠就循着声音过来救你了呢。  
哦不他当然不可能循着声音就能找到你，那你在忍耐着什么？那你在坚持着什么？看吧看吧，没有人能过来救你，没有人能，也没有人会。  
为什么一直在颤抖？疼？害怕？觉得自己马上就要死了？绝望吗？就是这样就是这种感觉，想相信会有人来救你，却一点点一点点绝望。  
红头罩狠狠向前一顶，埋到最深处，肆虐而出的热流虽没有缓和他的怒火他的愤恨一丝一毫，但至少还是能让他舒爽地大喊。他重重伏到夜翼背上，听着身下人已经很脆弱的骨骼对他加诸的重量的抗议，鼻间满是没有欲望、只是被疼痛逼出来的冷汗的味道。夜翼肩胛处有一道伤口，是怎么弄出来的红头罩给忘了，因为他在夜翼身上弄出的毁损有些多；他坏心地把下巴抵在那里，闭上眼睛平复着自己的呼吸。  
突然他感知到什么东西爬上了自己的脸，细长冰凉，红头罩立刻睁开双眼把那东西从自己脸上抓下来，另一只手条件反射地按到腰间枪套上，这时他看清了，是夜翼的手指，顺着自己的脸向上抚去，像是在找什么。  
或是……？  
红头罩抬手自己狠狠擦了一下脸，不是汗水，擦拭之后还在源源不断地流出来，也不是血，聚集起来有咸涩的味道。  
他麻木了的坏死了的泪腺竟然还能漏水，在他凑到夜翼耳边所谓低语时泄露了他自己都不愿正视的情绪；他逃避着否认着自己都没有意识到，夜翼却费力地抬起手向后伸去，想替他擦去眼泪。  
红头罩低吼一声，突然的抽离还没来得及让夜翼感到一丝的如释重负，被翻转过来摔向并不柔软的床再次撕裂了他背部的伤口，巨大的冲击也让他呛出的不再是原先积在胸腔的淤血。他明明都无法再反抗挣扎，红头罩却仍掐着他的脖子将他死死摁在那里，喉间的压力大到让夜翼觉得自己不是死于窒息也会死于脊椎爆裂。  
“你懂什么？！你又懂了什么？！”红头罩向他吼道。  
“对不起……没能……去救你……”  
费力地从肺部挤出几个气音，努力地想要把话说清传递过去，掐住他脖颈的手却又狠狠加大力道，指甲都陷进那里脆弱的皮肉。  
“你觉得我愤怒的是你们没有来救我吗？！有，有！但我愤怒的是我在地狱里没有见到那个人，我从坟墓里爬出来时还看到那个丑角在人间哈哈大笑！”  
“杀人……不能……”  
“我不是说所有！只是他一个，只是那一个！他根本就不值得再活在世上，每天都有人因他惨死，为什么你们还要容许这种事发生！更何况！更何况，更何况……他把我从你们身边夺走了啊！”  
咆哮着吼完这句话，在最后一句无法压抑地终于带上了哭腔，杰森垂下头，肩膀抖动着，只有夜翼才能看清他嘴唇也在扭曲着颤动。夜翼费力地再次抬起手，试着去擦掉那些流下来打在他脸上的泪水，掐着他的力道阻止他想支起自己上半身的努力，他想坐起来，他想抱住这个青年——这个孩子。  
蝙蝠洞里一直关注走向的蝙蝠侠碰了下红罗宾让他回神，打了个手势，“追踪信号源”。  
“不你休想！！”  
红头罩突然抬头声嘶力竭地吼着。他撕下脸上为他拭泪的手指，听到一声令人毛骨悚然的发自手腕的脆响，他把夜翼那条胳膊都狠狠摔回床上，然后那把短匕贯穿了手掌字面意思上的将夜翼钉在了床上。  
没有听到呼痛的声音，他手腕骨折时终于再也支撑不住地昏了过去。  
蝙蝠电脑屏幕上绚烂如烟火的场景没有展示出来，爆炸刚刚露出一丝血色的微笑时屏幕上就只剩信号中断的嘶哑的雪花。

哥谭湾，哥谭这腐朽的堕落之城旁边一汪臭水。  
几个堆垛着的集装箱间狭小的空地藏在阴影里，一个高大的青年也藏在阴影里。他穿着一件无袖的帽衫，兜帽拉得极低，月光在上方冷冷地看着。  
几乎是一夜之间，自出现以来就在地下世界里横行的红头罩突然就在哥谭失去容身之处。从没有见过蝙蝠侠把哪个罪犯逼得这么狠，即便是那个曾经差点屠尽这座肮脏之城的大笑之人。据说不只是黑暗骑士本尊，整个蝙蝠群英会都倾巢而行——  
去对付一个本该是他们中一员的人。  
红头罩——摘掉了那个显眼的大红色头盔后也许不该再这么称呼他，但实在找不到其他合适的叫法——在等一艘偷渡船，他不能走大路或是小路或是空航，蝙蝠的眼睛盯着陆地与天空。他还不清楚该去哪里，只知道不能再在哥谭滞留一天。小看了老蝙蝠并没有让他产生太多挫败感，正相反，杀掉他时会有更大满足的臆想令他疯狂地兴奋。  
他突然嗤了一声，虽没有抬头看向哪里，开口却明显是有交谈对象：  
“你在我身上安了什么追踪器吗，还是你瞒着老蝙蝠搞了什么新发明？”  
那个黑蓝的身影还没有完全落到他正倚靠着的集装箱上时红头罩就已经转身拔枪，但尚未能扣动扳机一根短棍就将那杀人的器械从他手里击落。夜翼在他手臂都没来得及收回时就已经扣住他的命门一个旋身将他带倒，那条手臂便被他擒在手中、狠狠扭到红头罩背后。夜翼跪在他背上，膝盖压着他的脊柱，另一根短棍顶端闪烁的幽蓝的电火花就在他眼前。  
他认真起来是红头罩没能想象到的强大，甚至比他记忆里认知的更加强大。  
他就是夜翼，绝望中也能看到希望之光的Boy Wonder，他永远追及不上。  
“好吧我落到你手里了，马上就能见到老蝙蝠了是吧？”红头罩听起来并没有感到一丝恐惧或侥幸，“还是说，你打算先自行教训我一顿？我跟你讲你现在杀了我估计老蝙蝠都不会多说什么，不过看你这架势……是打算‘以其人之道还治其人之身’？我想我的屁股比不上你那个，说到底还是你吃亏哈。”  
钳制突然消失了，夜翼轻巧地落在离他不是很远的前方。红头罩爬起来，看似轻松地在活动手臂，绷紧了全身肌肉，他才不想现在去见那只气疯了的老蝙蝠。夜翼虽然动作迅速灵活，但他毕竟没有痊愈，奇袭又不会有第二次机会，红头罩在心里判定自己胜率更大。  
“小翅膀，我不想和你打，把手从短匕那个方向挪开。”  
隐秘的动作居然被看穿了，红头罩索性双手环抱，但他对夜翼的这番话更感惊讶。他朝夜翼扬了扬下巴：“你是不是忘了什么事？”  
“你对我做过的事我永远不会忘！”提及那个夜翼的情绪果然有所激动，但他很快找回了平静的声音，“但我会试着……试着原谅。达米安，那个刚冒出来的小鬼，也捅过我好几刀，差点杀了我。”  
“这一样？”红头罩把头靠在后面的集装箱上，嘲讽地看着他。  
夜翼咬了咬嘴唇，想转移话题：“小翅膀……”  
“我不回去。”  
红头罩粗鲁地打断了他的话，“我也无处可回，老蝙蝠不仅自己又养了个新罗宾，还让我在整个哥谭都没有立足之地。你让我回哪里去？怎么回？打断我的腿再捆着拎回去？”  
“我不会把你带给蝙蝠侠。”  
“什么？”红头罩放下双臂，歪了下头。  
“我不会把你交给布鲁斯，他……他现在不冷静，我不知道他会把你怎样。”夜翼顿了顿，打了个保持安静的手势，伸手开了通讯器，从中传来红罗宾的声音，他回了句“哥谭湾一切正常，夜翼out”就关了通讯。  
红头罩就像看好戏般旁观这一切：“所以说你是不是忘了什么事？”  
“你要报复的是他，你挑中了我，但你，没法下手杀我，所以才……”夜翼看向他，多米诺面具下湛蓝的眸子里有着柔软的情绪，“我知道的，小翅膀。”  
“我相信这会让蝙蝠侠更加愤怒、更加明白自己的无能。”  
“你事后也没有杀了我。你只是在他面前制造了一个留我等死的假象，你在引爆那里后带我从床下的暗道里离开。”  
“有的时候活着比死更难受。”  
夜翼沉默了。红头罩双手插兜原地踱了会儿步，踢飞了一块石子，漫不经心般说道：“用不着你们，我会把小丑削成一片片培根再塞进他自己胃里。至于老蝙蝠？我现在觉得他就值一颗子弹，射向眉心那种……”  
“去布鲁德海文吧！”  
夜翼也打断了红头罩的话。  
“那里警察还很腐败，犯罪比哥谭更加猖獗。而且，那是我的城市，蝙蝠侠也不能插手，你可以在那里推行你的理念，你可以在那里控制犯罪，好好做给他看。”  
红头罩看向夜翼，有那么一瞬间他几乎想选择相信，但他立刻意识到他们之间隔着的多米诺面具和他背包里的头盔都让彼此看不到对方的表情。他冷笑起来：  
“诱捕的陷阱，嗯？”  
“小翅膀，我们之间就非得这样吗？！”  
“没有什么小翅膀了，也没有什么杰森 托德，你认识的他们已经炸死在塞尔维亚的土地上，你亲眼看着他们下葬，你知道我不是他们。”  
汽笛遥遥响起，偷渡船正大光明地入港。  
红头罩从地上拾起背包，往肩头一甩，朝着码头方向走去。  
“我是红头罩，从黑暗骑士手里夺取哥谭之人。”  
他听到身后有动静，夜翼在朝他逼近，他反手抽出短匕转身，却刺了个空。  
近在咫尺的另一颗心脏，离得比他伏在他背上那时还近。  
夜翼用力地抱紧红头罩。


End file.
